


Stargazing

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Stargazing, roulette day, tokioto day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: "And I will still be hereStargazing~I'll still look upLook up, look up for love~"When he was much younger, Otoya used to also look to the stars for reasons to his darker, more dulling emotions. Always being compared to the bright warmth of the sun, he aimed to keep promises in shining just as bright.Tokiya was the opposite. Always preferring long walks at night beneath the moon and it's accompanying stars. He had always sworn to be a star as well; the brightest star in the sky.But when the two met? When the sun and the moon finally crossed paths? Well, it turned out that the sides they believed were shameful and somewhat fake, were not to be hidden any longer.The sun and the moon are a cycle, much like the spinning of a roulette wheel.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics in summary from Stargazing by Severo & Amelie
> 
> Happy Roulette Day, everyone! ^^

Otoya, as bright as the sun he had always promised to be, had his own darker times. The sun would disappear behind clouds, or be chased away by the darkness. His world would become dull and lonely, and he wondered how anyone could ignore this version of himself when he knew it existed. The smiles weren't always fake, but they could be, and he'd grown so accustomed to doing it that in the end, he didn't know which were real and which were not. Sometimes he could figure it out, and other times he was just in denial of the facade.

Tokiya was quite the opposite in his own way; his smiles were also fake in front of the crowds the more he grew up and the more his HAYATO persona started to irk him, but he had genuine ones too. They were just a rarity. He preferred the shadows, keeping to himself and not letting anyone get close, especially close enough to find a weakness. A perfectionist he had become from an early age, and he intended to keep it that way. The limelight would take away his shadows, but the moonlight was different.

They both often thought about the cycle of the sun and the moon. Did they miss one another? Did they hate each other and that's why they were chasing each other away all the time? Were they just playing a game that wouldn't end? So many questions and so many theories broke through their little minds as each year passed. Did the sun use the clouds to cover up the times when it wasn't able to shine bright enough to please the planet? Did the moon cover itself out of fear of shining too brightly and being accused of something it wasn't? Was that why the moon had the stars come out with it, so it wasn't always so alone?

Then one day, the sun and the moon did meet.

Otoya and Tokiya had their paths cross.

It was as if everything in the universe was coming together; stars had aligned, fate's ribbon had tied. Blue met red and melded into purple.

The years continued to pass, both boys growing into young men as they took their musical journey together from then onward. And it wasn't long before the feelings of their unexpected friendship changed into the fluttering expressions of love. It began with subtle glances when the other wasn't paying attention. Then the language and tone of voice they used with one another altered in conversations. Watching a movie at a festival with all their friends gave them the opportunity to hold hands for the first time. Everyday actions from their morning routines became much more genuine and at times, sweet. 

And that very first kiss they used as a silent confession? One of the best nights beneath the stars. Cliche fireworks lighting up the sky with the crowds cheering as if it was the world celebrating their love and supporting the future that would come with it. The smiles and breathless laughter, the glitter and sparkles in their eyes as they finally pressed their foreheads together and getting lost in only one another. Neither wanted nor needed anything more than that.

Otoya sat huddled against Tokiya under a blanket one peaceful night. Tokiya had suggested they sleep once they'd finished watching the sunset disappear behind the horizon and soon the moon had creeped out from the clouds, just as it had every day and every night. The stars twinkled above, Otoya feeling Tokiya's steady heartbeat pulse beneath his palm as he tried to count the stars while his partner slept soundly.

A smile crept onto his lips as he glanced between the two, forever wondering just how lucky he'd gotten in this life. He felt a little saddened since Tokiya had to stay in another city for a few days due to work, but Otoya replaced the oncoming loneliness with a vision of hope. So long as they were in love, Otoya knew they were tied. The universe had brought them together, after all. As he looked up at the tiny specks of light dotted across the blackness, he felt his heart swell.

_No matter where we go, no matter what we do, even when one of us is no longer breathing with a beating heart, I know we'll be okay. For if I look up at the stars, and you look down on me or I look down on you, or even when you're away in another city where you can't hold me, the sky is still the same. The sun will still rise, the moon will follow it's lead. We'll always see the same sky and the same stars, and I hope you know that as well, Tokiya. _

_I'll keep stargazing, and I'll look up for love..._


End file.
